Online retailers may coordinate with multiple merchants to provide different types of products and/or services to customers. However, customer data privacy becomes increasingly vulnerable as many retailers collect and sell customer data. For example, merchants may collect addresses and contact information associated with customers and may sell the information to companies that use the information to distribute unsolicited mail or communications, which may be undesirable to the customers and/or the online retailers. Additionally, having multiple merchants interact directly with customers may prevent online retailers from monitoring or auditing the interaction between merchants and customers, which may have negative impacts. For example, if a customer uses an online retailer to purchase an item and interacts solely with the merchant, if a dispute arises between the merchant and the customers, the online retailer may not have visibility to any communications or problems between the parties and may not be able to provide any assistance, which may ultimately harm not only the reputation of the merchant but also the online retailer.